


So Honey Now

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Dean, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Dean is also very much his opposite, in how he waves his arms and makes his presence known. Cas doesn’t takes up a lot of space, because he’d rather not stand out if he can help it. Then again, it might be impossible for people to <em>not</em> notice someone like Dean. Not with his smile that’s so, so bright and freckles like stars that shine during the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Honey Now

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the song "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. Thank you so much Jess for your thoughtful notes!

Science camp wasn’t Castiel’s idea.

If it were up to him, he’d spend every day in Charlie’s tree house, surrounded by sunshine and snacks and comic books with the breeze drifting in through the wide, glassless window. Gabriel tried to help, namely by intercepting his camp application, but even he couldn’t stop their parents who said, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. It’s going to be fun.”

So, he’s dropped off in rural New Hampshire, somewhere woodsy on the Appalachian Trail. His dad advises him to enjoy himself, and to learn a lot, to use his time wisely.

The first day is mostly a blur of too many roll calls and too much queueing. His counselor is someone named Tyler, a college sophomore who’s studying brains.

He shares the cabin with seven other boys whose excitement is raucous but far from infectious. The silver lining is that he gets a top bunk and that the food isn’t bad if he ignores the green beans and lumpy lasagna. He’s singled out for eating like a bird, though who cares about being an oddball when he’s at _science_ camp; aren’t all of them weird?

At least, this is what Castiel tells himself as he settles into bed and stares at the ceiling. It’s pitch black, bereft of the phosphorescent stars he has at home, and he misses Gabe, his parents, and Charlie, of course, his best friend since preschool. When his eyes start to prickle with tears, Cas turns toward the wall and buries his face in his pillow.

The next day, he tries to find Tyler at breakfast. If he phones home, then he could be out of here and back home by dinnertime for T.V. with Gabe. But he’s asked to wait, as Tyler has to eat with the other staff, and then it’s nine, already humid, once Cas falls in line for their daily hike.

“What’s your name?” comes a voice beside him, startling Cas into dropping his water. The kid who called stoops to pick it back up and hands the bottle to Cas, who hugs it to his chest.

“My name’s Castiel,” he says defensively, as if daring the kid to tell him it’s strange. He receives a grin instead that practically lights up their surroundings, and when the kid starts walking he beckons Cas like they’re friends though they’ve only just met. “I’m Dean.”

“Okay,” Cas says quietly. He’s still stubborn about liking anything here.

“Where are you from?” Dean asks, the soles of his shoes making _shh shh_ noises on the dirt. The apple green accents along the heels are bright and pretty just like his eyes.

“Nearby Boston,” Cas replies.

“Sweet, I’m from Lawrence. That’s a city in Kansas.”

Castiel nods but falls silent again, always clamming up when meeting someone new. A teacher once suggested that he “try to be more sociable like his brother,” which Gabriel scoffed at with his teenage wisdom and said, “Do what you want, Cas. You’re cool for a kid.”

“We’ve got a chemistry experiment today. Hope it isn’t anything with sulfuric acid.”

Cas glances up, surprised that Dean is still talking, still _there_. He tilts his head and is curious to know, “What’s wrong with sulfuric acid?”

“Oh,” Dean laughs, “it just smells really gross. Like dirty rotten eggs.” He laughs harder when Cas crinkles his nose but it doesn’t sound mean - just loud and happy.

Dean doesn’t stop talking as they follow the group, perfectly content with filling the lulls himself. He does ask a stream of questions (if Cas likes cars - sure, they’re okay; if Cas has a pet - yes, a guinea pig) and reminds Cas quite a bit of Charlie, who was persistent in gaining his friendship.

They’re in the same grade, both starting fifth in September. Dean likes autumn because of how the leaves crunch beneath his feet; Cas because he loves the scent of rain hitting the pavement. They each have a brother - Cas’ older, Dean’s younger - and they watch _The Twilight Zone_ even though it scares them. They love Red Vines and bikes and tree houses (Dean says his dad built him one last year).

“What’s your favorite ice cream?” Dean asks next.

“Klondike bars,” Castiel says easily.

“Yeah, they’re good,” Dean gives him a nod, “I like all ice cream.” Cas can’t disagree.

But Dean is also very much his opposite, in how he waves his arms and makes his presence known. Cas doesn’t takes up a lot of space, because he’d rather not stand out if he can help it. Then again, it might be impossible for people to _not_ notice someone like Dean. Not with his smile that’s so, so bright and freckles like stars that shine during the day.

“Wanna sit with me at lunch?” Dean asks when they return to camp a half-hour later.

“I thought we had to stay with our cabin?” Cas looks at his feet and shuffles them a bit.

“Nah, only on Sundays. Today’s Monday, silly,” Dean says, and Cas’ blush deepens; Tyler must have mentioned it yesterday. “I mean, do you- Do you not… want to, or…?”

Dean’s grown quiet, far quieter than he’s been this entire time; when Castiel peeks out through his lashes, he looks so sad as he worries his lip.

“I want to,” Cas says quickly. “I just didn’t know. I want to sit with you.”

Dean’s mouth seems to curve into a moonbeam. Cas is mesmerized as he mirrors the smile.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Dogs?”

“Sammy’s favorite, not mine.”

“Cats?”

“Nope, I’m allergic.”

“Pandas? Tigers? Baboons?” Cas tries.

Dean snorts and barks out a laugh. “Baboons?”

“I dunno. Rafiki’s a baboon, I think.”

“Dork,” Dean grins. “No, I actually kinda like bees.”

Cas can’t hide his surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, I sorta helped Sammy do a book report about them. I used to be scared because one stung me once but now I think they’re pretty cool. Why, do you like them?”

Cas ducks his head. “Yeah. Sorta, I guess.”

He wears his shirt with the bees along the hem the next day. Dean calls it ‘awesome’ and asks Castiel to tell him more about bees. Castiel does.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Why’d you come to science camp?” Cas asks him one day. They’re out in the clearing behind the cabins to work on their journals, channeling naturalists.

“I wanna build cars,” Dean says right away, crouched low on the ground where he’s studying a pine cone. He draws a quick sketch in his notebook and labels it ‘conifer’ in neat, all-caps. “I told my teacher and Ms. Missouri said people who build cars are real good at physics.”

Cas hums, “I think we’re building mousetrap cars tomorrow.”

“I know,” Dean grins through the tall, swaying grass. “Mine’s gonna be the fastest! We’ll build it together.”

“What color do you want to paint it?”

Dean considers the question for the briefest of moments. “Blue.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

The second time he wears his bee shirt, Alex Milfred spots him and declares it ‘stupid.’

Cas heeds his mom’s advice and tries his absolute hardest to ignore him, but Alex is just so _loud_ and his laughter mean, a reminder of school.

Its harshness rings in his ears till lunch.

“Cas, are you okay?” Dean asks right away. Cas doesn’t answer, but tucks in the hem of his shirt.

Dean’s eyes follow the movement and Cas’ cheeks turn pink, ashamed of himself. The very last thing he expects is for Dean to say “Let’s trade shirts” in his usual, cheerful voice.

“What?” he peers up with wet, widened eyes, but Dean shrugs and says, “I wanna borrow yours.”

It’s how he ends up in a Metallica tee while Alex sulks and Dean grins at the bees.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“C’mon, Cas, it’s free time! We should get a canoe before they’re all taken.”

Cas pokes his head out from inside his bunk and sees Dean wave, all dimples and teeth.

“Go without me,” he replies, setting his novel aside. He wraps his arms around his pillow as Dean proceeds to pout and climb up the ladder.

“What’s wrong?” Dean settles at the foot of Cas’ bed. “Benny and Victor are already there. It’s gonna be awesome. Just come with us.”

“I… I don’t really… I’d rather stay here. I’ll see you at dinner.” Benny and Victor are both in Dean’s group and they always whisper when Cas is around.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean whines a little, shifting closer till their kneecaps bump. He leans in and nearly goes cross-eyed from the distance while Castiel blushes and tries to scoot away.

“Dean, they’re waiting for you,” he says, but Dean shakes his head and refuses to go.

“I don’t care. The counselors are bringing ice cream,” Dean says. “I even checked and they’re _Klondike_ bars so you gotta come, Cas. They’re your favorite!”

Something swells in Cas’ chest that Dean retains these things, these details about him. Where he’s shy, Dean is warm and attentive, and their campmates wouldn’t even know him if it weren’t Dean constantly including him. It makes Cas feel special, but also sorry that Dean got stuck with the wallflower. It isn’t fair because Dean should have fun, so Castiel turns and picks up his book.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Liar,” Dean teases lightly, but it only makes Cas feel exasperated.

“Dean, quit babysitting me. I’m not Sam.”

“I know that,” Dean crosses his arms. “I just wanna know what’s wrong. You’re being really weird.” And oh, there it is, the descriptor Castiel had been dreading.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ ,” he retorts. “I’m always like this. Go be with your friends.”

“But Cas, you’re not-”

“I never wanted to come here!”

The outburst catches Dean by surprise. Cas, too, as he hears himself echo around the room.

“I wanted to stay home,” he mutters under his breath. “The other kids, they always… They-” He fists his shirt as he fights back the tears. “They never want to be friends and I wish I was home. W-we were gonna go to the beach today ‘cause it’s my birthday and I-”

“Wait, Cas. Today’s your birthday?”

Cas wipes his eyes before lifting them up. “… Yeah.”

“You’re gonna be ten?” Dean grins for some reason, and when Castiel nods, it turns triumphant. “I’m _six months_ older than you? That’s like a million years! You’re totally a baby.”

“No, I’m not,” Cas frowns defiantly. “We’re both ten now so it doesn’t matter.”

“It so does,” Dean laughs, then nudges his shoulder, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think I needed to,” Cas furrows his brows, squinting even more when Dean appears shocked. “I mean, they’re gonna have a cake for all the birthdays this month.”

“But that’s not…” Dean sounds frustrated, pushing a hand through his ash brown hair. He levels Castiel with an almost startlingly serious gaze before pulling on his wrist and insisting “Follow me” like he’s on a mission.

“Dean,” Cas starts to protest, only to quiet at the sight of Dean’s eyes. They’re bright like they always are but with a trace of pleading; Cas gives in.

They pass the mess hall without stopping for popsicles, skip the sign where they should turn if they want to walk down to the docks. Instead, they head to the pines by the tennis court, and the whole time Dean’s hand stays curled around his own.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Shh, just gimme a sec.”

There’s a brief loss of warmth when Dean lets go, and Cas watches as he kicks at the moss and random rocks. He soon hears a satisfied “Yes!” before noticing an arrowhead in the palm of Dean’s hand.

“Pick a tree, Cas,” Dean smiles at him. Cas wants to ask questions but points to his left. And not that he thinks Dean will but he reminds him anyway, “Don’t hurt the tree.”

“I’ll try,” Dean promises gently, then raises his rock to scratch at the bark. From this angle, Cas can’t see anything save for the tip of Dean’s tongue sticking out in concentration.

“Dean?”

“Come look at this, Cas.”

Castiel rounds the huge old pine toward Dean, who steps back with a pleased smile dancing on his lips. He tips his head to guide Cas’ line of sight to the trunk, where it now has _CN_ carved at the center in childish design.

“It’s yours,” Dean explains proudly. “Even if you never come back, the tree’s gonna be here and it’ll be yours.”

Cas runs his fingers over the initials and feels the heat rush up to his face.

“Thanks,” he murmurs shyly, before taking the arrowhead from Dean’s upturned hand. He merely smiles when Dean raises an eyebrow and faces the tree again to make an addition.

_DW + CN_

“It can be both of ours,” he says. He’s almost breathless at Dean’s answering grin.

“Okay,” Dean laughs in delight, then seizes Cas in a sideways hug that takes him by surprise. “We’re friends, right, Cas?” he asks. “You don’t have to be sad. ‘Cause I’m your friend.”

Castiel is blushing - he’s quite sure of it - but lets himself lean in and hug Dean back. “We are.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Promise to write me?” Dean smiles broadly, and Cas looks at the paper that was placed in his hand.

_2452 Orchard Lane_ , _Lawrence_ , _KS_.

“Yes, I promise,” he returns the smile.

Dean pulls him in a tight, warm hug.

“See you next summer?” is Dean’s next question, and he sounds less assured and hopeful all at once. Cas answers first by slipping his arms around Dean’s waist and rests a cheek on Dean’s t-shirt that somehow smells like the sun.

“See you next summer,” he murmurs quietly. He feels Dean’s smile across the tufts of his hair.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Then what happened?” Ella asks, hopping a little to avoid crushing the flowers. She laughs when Dean picks her up and curls her small hands in his soft grey shirt.

“What do you think happened, sweetheart?”

“I dunno, you never told me his name,” she points out. She loops her arms around his neck and sighs dramatically, “You called him Angel.”

“I did,” Dean agrees as he hoists Ella further up on his hip. The ground beneath his feet switches from grass to clay and he crosses it quickly till he’s on grass again.

“Look there,” he smiles at his daughter, who turns in his arms to glance where he prompted. She lights up as soon as she sees them and he brings her closer to touch the lines and curves.

“DW. That’s you, Papa!”

He chuckles and kisses her hair. “It is.”

“C… N…” she furrows her forehead. He watches her as she taps her chin. “Hmm, well, Daddy’s last name was Novak…” and then it dawns on her, eyes growing wide. “Is _Daddy_ the Angel, Papa?” She sounds mystified, like a fairy tale character has come to life.

“That’s right,” Dean tells her happily, right as an amused voice asks from behind them, “What’s all this about angels, honeybee?”

Ella squirms till Dean hands her over to Cas, who makes her laugh when he immediately puts her on his shoulders. “Daddy, Papa showed me your tree!” she exclaims, while Cas closes the distance to place a kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“He did, huh?” he smiles handsomely. Dean takes his hand and squeezes it tight.

“I mean, the info could use a little update, don’t you think?”

Cas indulges him, “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well, it should say CW for one,” he points out. He then blushes as he searches around the roots for a rock.

In the meantime, Ella perks up and suggests, “Draw a heart around it, Papa! That’s what Billy and Allison did at school!”

“Did you hear that, Dean? It’s what first graders do.”

Cas quirks a smile and Dean just… looks at him for a bit. His tousled hair and inquisitive eyes, his beautiful hands (one holding Ella’s ankle). His t-shirt from the last 5K fundraiser he ran, which he refuses to throw out despite the small hole above the hospital logo. He’s still very much the Castiel Novak that Dean met right here twenty-five years ago, except now there’s love and a home they’ve built for Ella and waking up each morning with Cas in his arms.

“Who says we’re any less cheesy than children?”

Cas laughs, “We’re definitely cheesier.”

“I mean, we met at summer camp for crying out loud,” Dean reminds him.

“Where we then became counselors. We kissed in the sunset.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Ella whines at that, making it clear she’s rather offended.

“We wrote letters. _Postcards_.”

“You flew to Massachusetts to take me to prom.”

“Jesus,” Dean laughs, “We’re just two huge walking clichés, aren’t we?”

“Dean Winchester, please just carve the heart,” Cas huffs, but he’s smiling beside their tree now, standing there with Ella’s fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/post/125606968440/deancas-so-honey-now)
> 
> I had a great time writing this fic, so I hope you enjoyed it too! Please let me know in the comments and do leave me some of those cute little hearts, maybe. :)


End file.
